parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Power rangers of alvin
cast Jeanette Miller as the Black Ranger Alvin Seville as the Red Ranger Simon Seville as the Blue Ranger Theodore Seville as the Green Ranger Brittany Miller as the Pink Ranger Eleanor Miller as the Silver Ranger Ian Hawke and Toby Seville as Bulk & Skull Alpha 5 as himself Zordan as himself Created By: Joe Damon Based on Alvin & The Chipmunks By: Ross Bagdasarian, Sr., Ross Bagdasarian, Jr., Janice Karman Based on Power Rangers by Hiam Saban, Shuki Levi characters David Seville is the black ranger and the leader of the team. He is the songwriter, manager and primary lead vocalist and keyboardist of the band Lord 'O' Candy. He is voiced by Joe Damon, who also portrays a live-action version of the character. personal: songwriter, musician, singer, band manager zords: David Raptor weapons: Raptor Axe gear: Power Morpher vehicles: Black/Gray motorcycle Alvin Seville is the red ranger and the second-in-command of the team. He is the secondary lead vocalist and guitarist of the band Lord 'O' Candy. He is voiced by Justin Long. personal: singer, musician zords: Alvin Saurus weapons: Saurus Sword gear: Power Morpher vehicles: Red/Yellow motorcycle Simon Seville is the male blue ranger and the bassist of the band Lord 'O' Candy. He is voiced by Matthew Gray Gubler. personal: scientist, musician zords: Simon Ceratops weapons: Ceratop Blazer gear: Power Morpher vehicles: Dark Blue/Light Blue motorcycle Theodore Seville is the male green ranger and the drummer of the band Lord 'O' Candy. He is voiced by Jesse McCartney. personal: couch potato, musician zords: Theo (Dragon) Zord weapons: Dragon Saber gear: power morpher vehicles: Dark Green/Light Green motorcycle Brittany Miller is the pink ranger and one of the three back-up vocalists of the band Lord 'O' Candy. She is voiced by Christina Applegate. personal: singer zords: Brittany Dactyl weapons: Ptera Blaster gear: power morpher vehicles: Dark Pink/Light Pink motorcycle Jeanette Miller is the female blue ranger and a back-up vocalist of the band Lord 'O' Candy. She is voiced by Anna Faris and sometimes replaces Simon. personal: singer zords: Jeanie Ceratops weapons: Ceratop Blazer gear: Power Morpher vehicles: none, shares with Simon. Eleanor Miller is the female green ranger and a back-up vocalist for the band Lord 'O' Candy. Voiced by Amy Poehler and sometimes replaces Theodore. personal: singer zords: Ellie (Dragon) Zord weapons: Dragon Saber gear: Power Morpher vehicles: none, shares with Theodore Ian Hawke (Bulk) is a bald-headed man with glasses who is portrayed/voiced by by John Morin. Toby Seville (Skull) is a guy with a full head of hair and is Dave's nephew who is portrayed by Jordan Morin in live action and voiced by David Morin in animation. Alpha 5 is a robot who sends Dave and the others to the command center. Voiced by Meghan Morin. Zordan is a guy in a tube who acts like the ranger's mentor. Voiced by John Diogostine. cast Joe Damon as Dave Seville Justin Long (age 41) as Alvin Seville Matthew Gray Gubler (age 39) as Simon Seville Jesse McCartney (age 32) as Theodore Seville Christina Applegate (age 47) as Brittany Miller Anna Faris (age 42) as Jeanette Miller Amy Poehler (age 47) as Eleanor Miller John Morin (age 29) as Ian (Bulk) Hawke Jordan Morin (age 10) & David Morin (age 32) as Toby (Skull) Seville Meghan Morin (age 29) as Alpha 5 John Diogostine (age 46) as Zordan crew directors-Donna Diogostine (age 66) (live action) Cassy Diogostine (age 50) (animated) producer-Brandi Chelednik editor-Joe Damon screenwriter-Joe Damon episodes 1.Day of the Chipmunk Part 1 2.Day of the Chipmunk Part 2 3.High Five 4.Switching Glasses 5.Start of Lord 'O' Candy 6.Earth Ends Part 1: Simon & Theodore Get A Job 7.Earth Ends Part 2: The Girl Replacements are Cool and Not Lame Special:Earth Ends (NOTE THAT THIS EPISODE CONTAINS EPISODES 6 & 7) 8:End of the Job 9:Ill Part 1: Dave Gets a Cold (first episode where Alvin leads the team & second to have Eleanor & Jeanette as the blue and green rangers respectively) 10:Ill Part 2: Dave better, Simon & Theodore sick (episode #2 to have Alvin lead the team, episode #3 to have Jeanette and Eleanor the green and blue rangers, and episode #1 to have Alvin wear the dragon shield) 12:Ill (NOTE THAT THIS EPISODE CONTAINS EPISODES 9 & 10) Category:CoolZWorld09 Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie Spoofs Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Spoofs Category:The Chipmunk Adventure Movie Spoof Category:A Chipmunk Christmas Spoofs